Lustfull Lands - Origins
by The Hero named Villan
Summary: A pokegirl story, connected to gothics. this story tells the origins of the Villain, and his harem. this is the beginning of Villain's journey to become the King of Queen's. warning sex, violence, and other adult stuff inside.


**First ever Fan-fic, i own nothing but my own stuff in my room.**

 **if you want to read really good fic's espically pokegirl fic's, i recommand Gothicjedi666 and eaglespirtfreedom they inspired me to write my own.**

 **Sunshine League** \- **desert outpost**

The blistering heat, the scorching hot sand , the dry and painful air that i breathed in with each step. if i dropped her, if i just leaved her i would be wasting less energy and travel further. the pain from my wounds, and the exhuastaion of running from the burning ruins of my home, the only home i known for all my 20 years. but i wont let her go, i refuse to abonden her. this girl, this blue-haired pale skin girl, wearing my white shirt, and her panties, is the only one who understands me, the only one who understands my madness, i wont give her up, i will never betray her.

"Drop me, just leave me...i'm only going to bring you down with me." my thoughts interrupted by her voice, soft weakened by thirst and exhausted from countering those zealot bitches. still now after all we been through, after the three days of getting to know each other, of admitting our true selfs to one another, after the death and murder and loss she thinks i would even consider doing such a thing. " we made a promise, i made a vow to Madam Rouge to prove her idea's true, and after the blood we spilled you really think i would do that?" i look down to her , holding her bridal style, her violet eyes shine with understanding, and guilt.

I lost track of the amount of days and night's we went, i felt my legs give out from underneath me, Akitzu underneath me, my face resting on her stomache. I hate this feeling, this powerlessness, this weak body of mine, couldnt even be useful as a meat shield for the Madam, couldnt kill that Fucking butler without dumb luck, and cant even save Akitzu from this desert. I feel her slender arms pull me closer to her, Akitzu holding me to her supple breast. i refuse to let it end this way, i reject this reality, this ending, yet my body wont move, why wont it move, why cant i save her. "it's okay...its okay you did all you could...i'm happy just being here with ""No i reject this fate" i stop her from admiting defeat. "I will not have this be our end, i will not fail you, this body of mine will not break so easily." i push myself back to my knees, and stare straight in her eyes, " i wont die so easily and niether will you."

the sound of clapping get's both our attention, standing there right out of nowhere, is a tall muscular man, wearing a buisness suit minus the coat, in black, red, and gunmetal grey color scheme. his face hidden by the glare of the sun behind him, but for strange feeling i feel as if i know him, i can somehow sense that he is a better version of someone, and that he know's the answers i'm looking for. " your right i do know those answer's your seeking Villain, but enough about me being cryptic, i must say you are turning out even more like me after all, and i thought this experiment was going to turn out much different results, it's quite exciting after all." wait did he just read my mind or what, wait a minute what the hell is he talking about, just who, " no i cant read your mind i just can guess what your thinking thats all." okay he is starting to, " piss you off yes i know, but you just make it so easy, any way let's cut to the real reason i'm here, you really impressed me V, you really did, carring this pokegirl miles into the desert, non-stop despite those injurys those warrior nuns gave you not to mention all those mental injuries as well, your commitment to her and that will of your's absoultly moved me."

I cant see it but i can tell he's smiling at us, my guess it's probably a chesire one, considering the tone in his voice. " if your so impressed by Villain's stubborness then maybe you should reward him by giving him some water, you oddly dressed man, why are you even dressed that way...your in the desert did you think it would look cool to wear it out here, ... you must be as deranged as your fashion sense." Akitzu despite not having any water for who knows how long and injured heavily by those crazy zealots, can somehow be condensending to someone she just met, and she call's me stubborn. " oh your spunky ha, little girl, but don't worry little miss ice queen, i was already planning on helping you both out , after all cant have V here die just yet, he still has much to do before he's allowed to die." now he's starting to piss me off who the hell does he think he is, claiming as if he get's to decide my fate. I scoop Akitzu back up in my arm's, and stand right up, ready to... wait why did i do that, it would be better to fight him without Akitzu in my arms.

"when you see the doors just go through them, and quickly, it's seems your snow princess isnt gonna last much longer, all you gonna do is gain lots of experiance in this life of your's, keep on evolving and you'll get your happy ending". I want to question him, make him give me my answer's, but i couldnt move couldnt speak, i had no control over my self. and before i know it, i blink, and i'm standing in front of a double door. i looked down to Akitzu hopefully she can make sense of what the fuck just happen, but to my horror her head is layed back, her eyes half-lidded, her breathing shallow weezing. without stopping to think i bust through the doors, hopeing the unknown man wasent right about her not having much time. I immediatly see in front of me is a pink haired and well endowed women, in a nurse outfit, standing behind a counter. I instantly "Know" what this place is , it's a pokecenter for pokemon where they recover, usally headed by a women who is named nurse Joy. No that is not right yet it is, because i also "Know" that she is a pokegirl called a NurseJoy, and this pokecenter cater's to pokegirls not pokemon. but right now that doesnt matter all that matters is that Akitzu lives.

I run to the NurseJoy, handing her Akitzu, " save her please, or i'll have to kill you." threatening her was wrong but i needed to get the message across of how important she was to me. I couldnt recall what happen next, i guess the fatigue finally settled in, because everything just ended in darkness. In the darkness of my dreams, all i could see was the still image's of those memories i made back at the outpost, and the memories of another's, memories that i didnt make, but for strange reason's cant deny that they are real. "Know" that's what i call those memories, information i never learned but i know exist and is true. I "Know" about pokegirls, yet i never encountered them or was even told about them, before Madam Rouge told me about them.

I "Know" about various anime, comics, games, movies, and fanfictions, yet the magority of things i "Know" don't exist here. the second set of memories, are broken, seperated from each other, like different scenes of a movie, jumbled around disjointed tales and stories. there are memories of a normal life, but that is even more screwed and twisted from my recollection. in the end the "Know" only serve as inspiration and as a distraction for my wandering thought's, all i care about now is waking up and finding Akitzu. the image's around me start to twist and turn into other image's, image's of "Know", information and idea's of other cryo user's, Esdeath from Akami ga kill, throwing giant ice boulder's and launching ice spears. Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat series, fighting Scorpion with his full ice enhanced martial art's. and even Pokemon, using various ice attack's to win thier battles.

I don't know how long i was out, watching the various cryo wielder's fight, but when i opened my eye's, i woke up to the sight, of a NurseJoy, smiling at me, ya that's not strange at all. still at least she isnt going all yandere on me, after all it's usually the pink haired girls who are yandere. And there goes "Know" again seroiusly how is that usefull? " where's Akitzu, the women i carried here, if you would show me where she is i promise not to threaten anyone else's life." I'm actually surprised they actually helped us despite that, guess they take the whole docter oaths thing seriously.

"You know you'r not the only one whose done that before, but that doesn't excuse being rude to those who help you, and as for you'r Ice Maiden, she is an pokeball right know, fully healed." she replies to me in a stern way, i understand what she means but ...wait did she say a pokeball, ow fuck me with a chainsaw. " The professor actually want's to see you, which is strange because he actually has a deep hatred for males, but i guess you peaked his curiosity aswell." she continues and starts heading to the door, " does this professor have Akitzu with him, if he does not then i don't see a point of meeting him... ow and sorry about the whole threating thing, i just wanna know if she's safe." no reason to be a dick about them saving us, but i dont want to end up away from Akitzu for to long. " actually yes he does, and apology accepted, in fact the amount of care you have for you pokegirl make's up for it." she smiles to me, and i just realize she keep's saying like i'm Akitzu's tamer, when we never got that far, i'm not even registered as a Tamer.

The unnamed Nursejoy leads me through hallways and stairs, lucky she gave me suits and a shirt or i would be freezing my ass off from the coldness down here. after a time we end up in the lab/basement of the pokecenter, and the lair of the man-hating man Proffesor Gurl, seriously his parents should be slapped with a thousand pies and thrown in a pit of leech's for probably ruining his childhood with all the bullies he faced from that damn name, and why the hell did i think of pie's and leech's as a punishment i'm defintly messed up in the head. The proffesor actually to add insult to injury looks like a pretty boy from a manga, and standing next to him is a dog girl, no wait there's a offical pokegirl name for her it's, my guessing game is interrupted with a pokedex hitting my head, curtesy of sir gurl the trap, normally i would punch his throat but with two pokegirl's and Akitzu as a potential hostage i can't take that risk.

Picking up the device, i open it , with the device showing a similiar dog girl as the one in front of me.

 **GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokégirl**  
 **Type:** **Animorph** **(Canine)**  
 **Element:** **Fire**  
 **Frequency:** **Uncommon** **(Crimson, Indigo)**  
 **Diet: near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)**  
 **Role: originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokégirls**  
 **Libido: High**  
 **Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel**  
 **Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water**  
 **Attacks: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown.**  
 **Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), High endurance and loyalty**  
 **Evolves:** **Growltit** **(Normal, experience needed)**  
 **Evolves From:** **Goth** **(Sarcastic Goth sub-types only; Fire Stone)**  
 **Loyalty, this is the first trait that comes into mind when one thinks about a Growlie and this reputation is well earned. Besides being extremely loyal, Growlie also has a brave and trustworthy nature, it will fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes to protect its tamer from harm. Growlie along with Kittens and Catgirls were one of the breeds to fiercely battle Mao during the Rebellion, their loyalty to their owners being so strong that to break it leaves the Growlie crippled both physically and mentally. They simply do not betray their masters, being loyal to the end.**  
 **Growlie has a distinctive appearance; the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail is complimented by blonde hair on the top of her head and a short soft blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs. Growlie has a nose which grants them a greatly enhanced sense of smell allowing them to follow scent trails days old, making them excellent trackers. Their high endurance means they will track a target for days even weeks and when they finally catch up their enhanced strength means they can quickly overpower and bring down the target.**  
 **This combination of traits not only makes Growlie an excellent pet but also makes them one of the few Pokégirls ideally suited for police work along with others such as Tigress. Once a Growlie is selected for police duty they are assigned and bonded to a partner then both the Police officer and the Growlie go on an intensive training course that taxes both the Officer and the Growlie. By the end of the course both the Officer and Growlie forge a strong partnership allowing them to function better as a pair, instinctively understanding each others strengths and weaknesses. The Growlie will also learn methods of tracking and taking down criminals which makes them superior combatants than pet owned Growlies.**  
 **Growlie is a popular pet Pokégirl and often considered members of the family much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, Bunnies and Titmice however they do not share quite the same level of popularity as the others because they require such large amounts of love and attention. Another Pokégirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other Pokégirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokégirls.**  
 **Growlies are often found in a large family with at least one other Pokégirl for this reason, their intelligence is such that they are quite capable of doing any job a human can do although their favorite job will be patrolling and protecting the family home which they consider to be their territory.**  
 **Unlike most canine types, Growlie gets on well with cat type Pokégirls especially when both discover a mutual love of fish and love of play. On the opposite side of the spectrum, it's strongly suggested that you _not_ have any of the Domina-type Pokégirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other.**  
 **Feral Growlie are very protective of their territory, they will bark and bite fiercely to repel intruders from their territory; however they will not viciously maul or kill their opponent like some feral Pokégirls but instead aim to drive their opponent off. The favored territory of a Growlie would be near a river or large stream running through forest land, predominately because Growlie are omnivores like humans but particular like nuts and fish as their primary diet, nuts mostly only available in forest land whilst fish are obviously only available around large water sources. Growlie are excellent at foraging for food in the wild making them idea for tamers who will be spending large amounts of time in the wild, also due to their love of fish they are awesome fishers which is odd for a fire type!**  
 **One must be careful though, in the wild Growlie tend to form packs which have a similar intense loyalty to each other akin to that they develop with their tamers, any attempt to harm or Pokéball any member of the pack is likely to incite a violent response from the entire pack, worse yet the captured Growlie will refuse to bond to its owner and will attack once released from the Pokéball before attempting to return to its pack by backtracking the tamers scent unless heavy mental conditioning is applied.**  
 **If one wants to capture a feral Growlie without trouble then the entire pack must be caught together or the individual Growlie must be encouraged to come willingly with the tamer though whatever methods.**

" that is you'rs, now take it and the Ice Maiden and go far far away, i already did everything he said, so Villain i would appreciate it if you left before you live up to your name." it happen pretty quickly with me being shoved outside the lab, with pokedex and pokeball in hand, by the Growlie. eventually i was in put in one of the tameing room's, with an equally nervous Akitzu by my side once again.

we stare at each other for who knows how long, although im not complaining considering the view is gorgeous, and im talking about her face not her delicous breast. " So villain, what are we going to do? and i dont mean taming i mean are you still keeping your promise, to both me and her"? i put my hands on her breast's and look her in the eyes. " the plan's the same as ever, i prove madam's ideas true by having a successful harem of queen pokegirls, and help you find your family, not mention hunting down and killing that batshit insane priest as well." she smiles at me, hopefully realising that i wont back down and i wont abondon my promise.

"I guess that makes me your alpha right, after all before i became a Ice Maiden i was training to be a tamer, thankfully the level 5 cycle you saved me from didnt erase that." she pushes me flat on the bed, obviously she's taking the lead, this time at least. " thanks to "Know" i have already thought of multiple ways for you to train with your cryo abilites". I might not have that fancy training Akitzu had, but i have my own things to make us strong. " for now lets just do the whole sex, bond thing then we can plan what to do next". we both smile at each other, and i can safely say that despite all the fucked up wierd shit thats happen, i wont ever regret meeting her.

 **Chapter end- Author notes: this my very first time writing a pokegirl fic as well so dont expect a sex scene just yet, any critic or review is appreciated, especially advice on how to improve dialogue or the flow of the story. the first few chapters will be Villan and Akitzu origin will be told little by little for now.**


End file.
